This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a pressure control device.
A pressure control device is typically used to seal off an annular space between an outer tubular structure (such as, a riser, a housing on a subsea structure in a riser-less system, or a housing attached to a surface wellhead) and an inner tubular (such as, a drill string, a test string, etc.), and to divert flow from the annular space to other well equipment. If an annular seal of the pressure control device can rotate with the inner tubular, the pressure control device may be referred to by those skilled in the art as a “rotating control device,” a “rotating blowout preventer” or a “rotating drilling head.” In some pressure control devices, the annular seal does not rotate with the inner tubular.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating pressure control devices. These advancements could be implemented for various types of pressure control devices installed in conjunction with land-based or water-based rigs.